hand_of_fate_2fandomcom-20200222-history
The Blacksmith's Daughter
Event 1 "There." Ariadne steps back to admire her work. The forge is just as you remember it, if not more detailed - its wooden frame carved with intricate motifs, the attached anvils and tools hung in such a way as to keep it from tipping. 1) Compliment her work. :"Get out of here with that." Ariadne guffaws and blushes. 2) Be disparaging. :Ariadne chuckles. "It's just a forge, you needn't be so serious about it." You hold the final components - the strange metal bauble from Marion the Mage, a hunk of night-blue Terror-vein ore, and a Stiegal pumpkin. "Pass me Marion's trinket?" Ariadne reaches a hand out and plucks a thin, sharp instrument from her belt. Something steps heavily onto the path behind you. Like a nightmare, you turn to see the hulking great form of Draknar the Mighty! The Dealer draw a Brimstone Ogre Card. The familiar horrible face of the ogre leers down at you, his one good eye wide with mania. "Hath thou no graceful welcome for an old friend?" "By the gods, he's back from the grave!" Ariadne shouts as she flings soot from the forge into the resurrected ogre's eyes. Draknar roars and rubs the black dust away with his massive fists. Ariadne glances at you and then at the forge. "We've got to split up, we can't let him destroy Ander's present!" Meet me in the slums!" This card's token moves to a new The Blacksmith's Daughter encounter, which is placed on the map and revealed. (see Event 2) Ariadne's muscles strain as she drags the rattling forge behind her, disappearing down an alleyway. The player loses Ariadne. You hurry down a different path before Draknar can get his bearings. Event 2 You journey through the City to meet with Ariadne. Chance Cards Gambit (2 Success, 1 Failure, 1 Huge Failure) Success :You reunite with Ariadne behind an alleyway in the slums. Without wasting any time, she gets to work. :The player regains Ariadne. :You quickly pass her the bauble. She fiddles with it momentarily, then slots it into the side of the forge. She give it a final tap and steps back. "Now that's starting to look like somethin'!" :Screams of terror herald the arrival of Draknar the Mighty. :The Dealer draws a Brimstone Ogre Card. :The player enters Combat. :Ariadne wipes the sweat from her brow. "What a fight! Now, do you have the ore?" :Before you begin to rummage in your haversack for the blue ore, there comes a fearful cry from a ragged child peering at Draknar's body. "He's still alive!" :The huge ogre groans and his body convulses. :Ariadne looks to her hammer and then to Draknar's unconscious form - his head weak and exposed... then shakes her head. As she heaves the forge back into motion, she whispers, "Let's split up and meet at the docks!" :The player loses Ariadne. :This card's token moves to a new The Blacksmith's Daughter encounter, which is placed on the map and revealed. (see Event 3) Failure :(insert text here) Huge Failure :(insert text here) Event 3 You journey through the City to meet with Ariadne. Chance Cards Gambit (2 Success, 1 Failure, 1 Huge Failure) Success :You follow the sound of screaming to the market by the docks. Draknar is there - bleeding from the wounds you've inflicted, but still smashing through the stalls like they were made of twigs. :The Dealer draws a Brimstone Ogre Card. :You wonder where the Empire soldiers are in this accursed city. :The ogre spots you across the way, and his monstrously lumpy face splits into a grin. :He lazily knocks a pie stall out of his path as he begins his approach. :There is a yell from the other side of the market. "You want the forge, do you? Well, come get it, beastie!" Ariadne raises her hammer over her head. :The player regains Ariadne. :The player enters Combat. (Draknar begins Combat at 50% Life) :Ariadne places the Terror-vein ore into the base of the forge. It lights instantly, the sparking flames reflecting in her cheerful blue eyes. "It will burn forever now - unless it gets smashed by an ogre again." :Again, the ogre's body convulses. A few soldiers are wandering the markets, drawn by the hubbub - hopefully they will deal with him. :Ariadne heaves the travelling forge into momentum once again. "We should split up just in case. This old girl is almost on her last legs." :"Meet me at the tavern, the Nag's Head, where our boy Anders is." :The player loses Ariadne. :This card's token moves to a new The Blacksmith's Daughter encounter, which is placed on the map and revealed. (see Event 4) Failure :(insert text here) Huge Failure :You arrive at the docks but Ariadne is nowhere to be found. :You lose some gold to pickpockets at the market. :The player draws 2 Gold Pain Cards. :This card's token moves to a new The Blacksmith's Daughter encounter, which is placed on the map and revealed. '(replay Event 3) Event 4 ''You journey through the City to meet with Ariadne. '''Chance Cards Gambit (2 Success, 1 Failure, 1 Huge Failure) Success :You find your way to the Nag's Head. Once again, Anders lies prone in his puddle of ale. :You hear the travelling forge rattling along the cobbled path, and Draknar's heavy footfalls not too far behind. :The player regains Ariadne. :The Dealer draws a Brimstone Ogre Card. :Draknar drags his club behind him - dying, but still not dead. "Accursed fleas! Cowardly knaves! Cheats!" Blood sprays from his mouth as he roars. "Yield thine forge, or perish!" :The player enters Combat. (Draknar begins Combat at 25% Life) :Finally Draknar the Mighty lays dead. :Pushing through the crowd is Anders, the side of his head still wet with ale, his eyes wide with disbelief - taking in the forge, spinning, chugging, and alive. :Three figures have been carved into its side - Anders, Ariadne, and you. The tiny carven replicas are laughing, forever fixed in a state of happiness. :The blacksmith's daughter beams from ear to ear. "It's us! The three heroes." :Anders bursts into messy tears. "Thank you! Thank you!" He bows deeply to you, then Ariadne. "You are truly your father's daughter." :Your companion frowns, for just a second, before laughing and drawing you and Anders into a warm, painful hug. :The Nag's Head Tavern's patrons drunkenly marvel at the travelling forge. A noble is already in an animated conversation with Anders, ordering a lucrative number of helms. :1) Ask what will become of Anders. ::Ariadne folds her massive arms and smiles. "I think he will be just fine from now on." :2) Ask about her father. ::"My father was a coward," Ariadne notes, matter-of-factly. "He was lauded as the best blacksmith in the land by the Empire, but they've yet to meet me." :3) Continue on your journey. ::Ariadne stands even taller than before, her cheeks blushing with pride. "We really are heroes, aren't we?" ::The player gains 12 Fame. ::The player gains this card's token. Failure :(insert text here) Huge Failure :(insert text here) Options and rewards (to be deleted when appropriate) Move to the new encounter after fleeing the ogre. Chance Card Gambit: * Sucess (50%): Meet Ariadne, fight the ogre. * Failure: move to new encounter. * Huge Failure: 2 Gold(Market)/Food(Inn) Pain Cards, move to new encounter. Do the same again. And again. Each time Draknar the ogre starts with less health. Gain 12 Fame and the token. Unlocked By Acquire the token for Terror-vein Ore. Token Unlocks For slaying Draknar the Mighty for good... * A Stiegal Pumpkin * Blacksmith * The Hero (Companion Card) Category:Encounters Category:Companion-Specific Category:Chance Cards Gambits Category:Tokens Category:Encounter Tokens